10 days,7 months,and 14 days
by animerXroxXmyXsoxX1
Summary: 10 years after Owen left Hikari,he returns to ask for Hikari's forgiveness.But He realizes that alot changes in 10 years.Rated T for Language and other stuff. *WARNING!I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HARVEST MOON CHARECTERS!
1. The back story

**WARNING:this may contain unlikely Owen and Wizard behavior,A fake name for the Wizard,awesome fight and romance scenes,and lots of crying and heart break.  
if you hate it like my other mishaps please don't send me bad comments,replies,and you!  
~Syd the awesomest Turtle eva!**

**P.S if this reminds you of New Moon or any other Anime/book/movie oh well

* * *

**

My Memories of you are not pleasant i can remember is anger,jealousy,and never let go of the thought that I still loved was there for me unlike me with our two children,a big dept,and a broken hearted women.

When you left me everything lost color,Everything lost its warmth,everything to me..was dead!For rest of the year after that stormy summer afternoon I fell into a deep hole and i couldn't get out. Axel asked,"Mama wheres Papa?" my reply was always,"hes on a trip and he isn't coming back".Of course he was only 4 at the time and Amanda never asked me When she started talking,but she felt my depression and so did Axel.

Everyone tried to help me,From Jin to Mira to Gill!the guy who black mailed me! when nothing helped they gave up on me abandoned me and left me to die just like you He,He never gave kept was the one who helped me with the rent and payed for the children's education.I always tried to smile at these thoughts but you took my smile away along with everything I when Axel and Amanda stayed over with your grandfather and cousin,I would Scream in my sleep with nightmares, mostly memories of that that was only when i was alone.

Before the year ended I almost seduced my Life,in the grave yard at the stroke of midnight,while the kids were asleep along with everyone else except out he over heard my plan and wanted to stop was storming like the day you left. when i yelled at him not knowing his Identity he yelled back,"Why Hikari?!Why would you take your life away all because of Owen?!"As I gazed into his eyes, one green and one ember,with my brown eyes, I yelled Back,"My life means nothing gave up on me,Norman!I have no reason to live if i cant feel love,"My eyes closed to block tears before my voice came to a whisper,"No one loves they feel is pity in their hearts for a girl who is damned to walk the earth with an eye that sees all. when i leave....everyone's life will be back to one would miss me".(Kingdom hearts Moment i know)

The Wizard was shocked at my statement.I didn't want to confess how i really felt about the situation.I thought he would let me go and leave me so i could finish the Job....But grabbed me and held me close to his chest.I felt his lips in my hair,damp from the rain. i also felt hot tears land on my head. as he stroked my head he whispered to me,"Hikari,how could you think that no one loves you?When the rest abandoned you I didn't because i love you.I stayed away from you because i was afraid that i would deepen the wounds of your it had the opposite affect.I want you to know that I'll never leave you.I'll never Abandoned you.I want you to accept me into your life as your Lo--"

I Interrupted him with my lips meeting his warm,firm, first He didn't know what to do for a then his arms wrapped around me kissing me back without much effort.I felt my lips tremble as more tears ran down my face,burning my cheek,before landing on the soil the held the we pulled away,we just stood their gazing into each others eyes as he stroked my cheek,wiping away the soon as i found my voice it was quiet and shaking as i told him,"I will accept you as the one i don't promise me the moon or the stars,as long as you just stay under them with me,forever".

Ever since that day I felt more alive that I ever had when i was with healed the wound and filled in the gap that you and Amanda accepted him as their soon life was back to normal and for a decade it was the best years of my and Amanda were on top of their in time I had my 3rd child,we named her Harmony,because she was the sign of a new life and a new beginning

** ~10 years,7 months,and 14 days later~**.

Its was a sunny yet windy fall air was drier and cooler than the summers humidity and I stood on the roof watching over the land that i owned I saw a letter in the mailbox.I thought it was a letter saying there was more recipes at the Inn or something...But since I didn't want to be rude.I took the damn I carefully Opened it outside,since i wanted to check it before showing it to my family, I took it out and read only the first sentence before running strait into the house and almost bumping into the Kids."Axel find your father and tell him to meet in the Kitchen immediately!"I ordered in an urgent was at these moments that i was glad that Axel was fast because when i got into the kitchen the two were already there."Hikari,Whats with the urgent meeting",The Wizard asked sitting down next to Amanda and across from and Axel were next to me as I got up and said,"We have a letter and its not good news".

They all had Questioned looks before i placed the letter in the middle of the table so they all could read 2 minutes Axel,Amanda,and Wizard had shocked looks on their faces."This can't Mayor shouldn't allow it!",Wizard yelled slamming the table with his hands."Norman is and I Haven't seen him in 10 years!And Now This!",Axel said with anger in his and Amanda were speechless and couldn't find words to describe how they letter said AND read:

**_Dear Hikari,Axel,and Amanda,_**

**_I know its a little to late...but I have been doing alot of I think its time for me to come back and start I know that you Hate me more than anything in the world but I cant stay away from you anymore....especially you Ill Be Here around the 1st day of just Think about it...See you then,_**

**_ ~ Owen

* * *

_Ok Crappy start I know but during the next few Chapters things will get really Ugly and Juicy.....No Comments are necessary but if you have any tips or ideas Send me something...except Spam THANKS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!! _  
_**


	2. What Happened To Them?

**Hey Peeps its MEH!anyways I'm sorry about the last chapter and how it was missing some words*sweat drop*anyways I wonder what'll happen next!If you Forgot what happened......please read the first chapter...even if it don't make since.**

**Axel and Amanda are Owen's children and Harmony is The Wizard's my made up name for the Wizard is Norman.(my friend's idea)  
**

**OK wanted to clear that up!And if this chapter ends up like Twilight,I don't really care.I just want the chapter done.  
**

**

* * *

**"Mom?Why don't you want to see this Owen guy?",My Youngest Daughter Harmony asked looked just like Norman,Same eyes and same hair she acted like her I turned my head towards her she looked worried,and I knew she wanted to help i just smiled at her and told her,"You don't need to worry, is just Between Your Dad and I".Well Really Axel and Amanda are also in this but I didn't tell her that part,since it would make her feel left out.

Harmony just sighed and told me,"If I asked Daddy,would he tell me?"OK I didn't expect that coming."I don't know if you really want to know I think you shouldn't ask your father",I answered looking around the room in case i had some..eavesdroppers."Well... you could tell me right?",she asked giving me the look that always worked on her siblings and father...and sometimes me.I looked at her for a minute thinking,'Damn this kid really is like me'.But then i gave up in defeat and told her,"OK.....Sit down,this story will take a while".

Excited and proud that she won the battle she sat down in the seat across from me swiftly.I couldn't help but smirk at her energy and then i had my serious look...(which wasn't really much of a change),and sighed before telling her what happened 10 years ago."About 10 years ago when your brother and sister where still little,I was married to a guy named, was determined,kind,and a little overly I loved him more than anything. though,he was always jealous when he saw your father and I together.I kept telling him that we were friends,But he never believed , one day I got a letter from Gill saying that if I didn't do what he told me to do he would show a certain picture to everyone,including Owen."

"Since I couldn't tell Owen about the picture and letter,I ran over to your father's the picture included him too,He would now how to help he was one of the only people i trusted at the soon as I got to the house he told me he had a plan,which kind of creeped me out on how he knew about what i would tell him ,skipping through the all the details,The plan worked and he burned the photo,making sure it would never show up on the earth again....Or at least we thought".Harmony's eyes became as wide as dish plates after that last word."What happened to the photo?",she asked bouncing in her seat."Well,It turns out we burned the wrong photo and the real photo ended up flying in the wind until it landed stuck on the window,and Owen got to the house before me and saw the photo,which made him **REALLY** night we got into a me it was the worse fight we ever gotten didn't I know that it would be our last".My voice soften as I said that last Memory replayed in my head like a movie projection,Owen yelling at me,his face all red,as I tried to reason with him that the photo was from WAY the fight ended up with Owen punching me in the face and storming out of the house.

"T-Then what happened?"Harmony's voice shaked and she was almost crying about what i told her.I took her hand in mine to calm her down before i continued."When I noticed that he was home again,I didn't dare to talk to him.I was afraid that things would get worse if we spoke to each I pretended that everything was normal,Sadly that didn't I left the house to take care of the animals,Owen told me to go with him to the first I thought he was joking,But he was anything but joking at the I agreed and we went to the Pier. soon as we got there it started to feel like a hurricane or Typhoon since the winds were strong enough to knock you over.I told him that we had to go in to shelter but he just told me no and that he was leaving me.(OK so its straight forward,sue me.)

"At first I didn't quite grasp what he said. then when he turned to look at me...he grey eyes were full of anger as if he wanted to hurt me and his hair sort of matched with the lightning.I couldn't help but ask him if he was serious about this....."I paused for a minute to wipe my eyes in case of tears before finishing,"And he said he was dead serious.I suddenly just froze there on the dock,in the storm,looking at him with tear filled eyes whispering,'Please Owen..don't leave me...Please don't leave me in the darkness'!.....But he just stood their darkly looking at me with the anger in his there was also another look... last thing I Heard from his lips where,'Good Bye,Hikari'.And that was the last time I saw him."I peeked at Harmony again and she was crying.I knew it would end up like this,But she would have to know SOONER or later."B-but,why is he coming back after 10 years?",she asked me with teary eyes.I walked up to her,hugging her before saying,"Not even the eye of doom can see that my whatever it is I promise that I'll stay with your dad no matter what".But in my mind all I thought was,_'What if he comes back for my forgiveness?and What if...It'll effect my relationship with Wizard?'_

I Ignored these thoughts for now and focused on what was care of my Family.

** ~MEANWHILE!~**

* * *

"Dude this is a Bad if she tries to kill you with that Eye Of Doom,you told me about?You said it had some Physic Ability,or whatever",The short dark-haired male warned mostly cause he was a worry wart....and also he has Experience with these things."John there's on thing I KNOW about Hikari ,is that she never lets go of the ones she use to the Eye of Doom can't see everything",The stronger,older,and a little bit sexier,Owen replied with a think that 10 years could change a person a lot...well you don't know how right you are."I want her back John,and I won't let the Wizard win the war",he added his grey eyes darkening as he thought of the thing that made him stronger for these past years was his hatred for The Wizard,Because he wanted Hikari all to himself,and he wanted to be the only Man in her heart.

But knew that Hikari still Loved the Wizard and that he had a 'special place' in her is the second reason he is going back to the Island,To destroy the Wizard and get back what is rightfully his,Legally and Metaphorically._'You better enjoy these last few days with her while you when she See's who you really are she'll be mine again'_,Owen darkly that he would win her back even if it cost his own ?? of sweet in a threatening way?Yes.

* * *

**Ok yes its short but I'm not good at planning...besides I just hope this chapter dosn't end up like the last comment and yes I'll make it I Will take no NEGATIVE THINGS!**


End file.
